


Not Over You

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Past Sexual Abuse, Trauma, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Keldar and Bala start to get hot and heavy...until Keldar realizes he isn’t ready.
Relationships: Bala/Keldar, Daemith/Keldar
Kudos: 2





	Not Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Amator means 'lover' in Latin

The warmth of the tea and honey made Keldar shiver as he sat comfortably with Bala. The man had finished his watch a while ago, and Keldar had managed to steal some of the man’s time for the evening. Now that they were alone, a comfortable silence had enveloped them. It was only broken by the occasional sip of tea or the murmur between the two. The languid movement of Bala’s hand caught Keldar’s attention as he ran a hand through Keldar’s long hair. 

He hummed in content, pleased at the action as he sunk back into Bala’s touch, letting his back press to his warm chest. “Mmm…” Keldar hummed approval, and Bala smiled, leaning down just slightly to kiss the back of his head. “Amator…”

Bala chuckled softly. “Yes?” he teased softly as Keldar tilted his head back to look at him through thick lashes.

“You treat me too well…” Keldar murmured, staring into those golden eyes with his own purple ones. “Spoil me...really…”

“Spoil you?” said Bala before leaning down and kissing his cheek.

  
“Yes, with love,” Keldar giggled, blushing lightly from the affection. Bala laughed as Keldar reached upwards, cupping his cheek. He smiled brightly before sitting up and kissing the man. Bala smiled against his lips before Keldar pulled away, and he chuckled. “I swear...I’m so lucky…” Keldar had a stupid grin on his face like a child who had candy. “So...so lucky…”

Keldar brushed his thumb against Bala’s cheek before he let his hand fall to rest on the man’s chest as he turned in his lap. Bala’s hands moved to the half-drow’s back as he held him, and Keldar’s left rested on Bala’s chest. The other steadied himself on Bala’s shoulder as he gazed at the man. He felt a sense of warmth and contentment as the two stayed like this in silence for some time. It was one of the moments they managed to steal away with one another. A moment of secrecy that Keldar found solace in.

The warmth of Bala’s hand against his skin brought the half-elf to reality, and he leant into his hand as his eyes fluttered closed. He let out a small sigh of content, turning his head and kissing the palm of his hand. He heard Bala laugh softly in what he assumed was amusement at the gesture, and Keldar’s eyes cracked open to look at him. The loving gaze he was greeted with made his heart flutter in his chest, and he felt his cheeks grow warm and rosey. They only got warmer as he realized just how little space lingered between them.

Even being together, Keldar still found Bala somehow managed to fluster him at times and could steal away all his confidence with just a look or a touch. Keldar observed him, how his golden eyes seemed to have a thoughtfulness about them. How they looked him over, taking him in and making him shift beneath them. He watched a smile tug at Bala’s lips again, and he noted the faint color in his cheeks. As Bala slowly leant in, Keldar was more than willing to meet him halfway. 

Keldar hummed softly, relishing in the kiss and the softness of Bala’s lips. Keldar always loved kissing him, the feelings of joy and happiness it gave him and the simple feeling making him melt inside. Although they were always short and sweet, Keldar would often find himself chasing the kiss as he wanted it to last. However, he knew patience was something he needed to have and attempted to restrain himself whenever it finally did come to an end. Yet, this time was different. He felt it. It felt more passionate and loving in a way. Something he hadn’t felt in a very, very long time. Something he’d only experienced with...with  _ him _ , and Keldar felt a slight uncertainty fester within.

He wrote it off as nerves, trying to relax as the kiss continued. Bala pulling him against him as Keldar slid his hand up Bala’s chest, resting it against his collarbone. His other stayed at Bala’s shoulder. Keldar slowly let his fingertips brush along Bala’s collarbone, and he felt him shiver just slightly under his wandering touch. Bala pulled away from the kiss, letting Keldar finally breath as he realized just how little air he had left in his lungs. He gasped softly, gazing at Bala through heavy, long lashes. He smiled at Keldar before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss against Keldar’s lips, the half-drow unable to help himself as he chased the kiss as Bala attempted to pull away. 

Keldar pouted slightly as Bala pulled away, and Bala chuckled softly in response to his childishness. He slowly kissed Keldar again before pulling away to kiss his cheek, then his jaw, before slowly trailing kisses down to his neck. Keldar moaned softly, shivering at the feather-light kisses that danced across his obsidian skin. Keldar's eyes fluttered shut with bliss at the attention Bala was giving him and how each touch made him melt as well as somewhat quelled the feelings of uncertainty and nervousness that festered more and more in the pit of his stomach. Another soft gasp followed the sudden feeling of Bala's warm tongue brushing against his skin before teeth gently nipped at his throat. He squirmed in the man's lap, trembling slightly at the strange, yet intoxicating feeling as Bala gently bruised his skin, leaving a mark behind.

Keldar felt his lips ghost away from the spot as he peppered his skin with kisses, leaving Keldar a flustered mess as he melted from each one. His cheeks a dark shade of pinkish-red, and his ears down a bit from the whirlwind of emotions Bala was causing him. Each kiss and mark drew more small gasps and moans from the half-drow as he held tight to his lover in an attempt to keep himself grounded. It felt like an eternity before Bala made his way to Keldar’s lips again, finding him breathless. “A-Amator...y-you’re going to kill me…” whispered Keldar, gazing at Bala with hazy eyes of lust and desire. 

He heard Bala’s soft laughter at his dramatic words before the man kissed him gently. He shifted beneath Keldar, before he caught him off guard by hoisting the half-elf up into his arms. Keldar managed to secure himself against his lover, arms hooking around the back of his neck to support himself as Bala moved him. He set him down gently on the bed and for a moment, Keldar felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He felt that discomfort again, the knowledge of what was most likely to come weighing on him...just like Master Daemith had back then. He took in a sharp breath, trying to calm his panicked nerves and attempting to relax. This wasn’t Master Daemith. This was Bala. Someone who genuinely loved and cared for him. 

The bed dipped as Bala climbed on top of him, and Keldar stared up at him. His golden gaze like liquid pools of gold that Keldar wanted to drown himself in. He reached up a hand, cupping Bala’s cheek before the man leant down, capturing Keldar’s lips. The half-elf hummed softly into the kiss, sinking again with each kiss and touch Bala gave him. Yet that feeling in his gut remained, eating at him with each moan elicited from himself. He shuddered as he felt Bala’s hand run along his side before sliding it beneath his shirt. The touch of his hand made him gasp softly, but that feeling in his stomach felt worse and worse till he finally felt it snap.

For a moment, he was back with Master Daemith. Feeling his hands on his skin. His lips on his own and then moving to his throat to mark him. His tongue running along his flesh. He felt his chest tightening, his breath sharpening in panic. “Amator?” came a voice, and he blinked, eyes meeting Bala’s. He was staring down at him with concern, and Keldar realized what was wrong. He was breathing just as sharply as he had thought, and he was crying. 

“I...I’m sorry…” he whispered and all of the earlier emotions of feeling good had vanished.

Bala simply pulled his hands away from Keldar before pulling him into a hug. He whispered small reassurances to him, yet Keldar hardly heard him. Guilt resting heavy in his gut as he sobbed in Bala’s arms. Confusion and guilt racking his body as he wondered what was wrong with him and if he’d ever be able to reclaim himself.


End file.
